White Sparrows and Black Egales
by the family ghost
Summary: Fifty years. More than fifty years had passed and though the world had changed gravely, he could never let it go. AustriaxFem!Prussia rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate writers block. I've been trying to write a continuation for **_**Angels**_** and **_**Visible **_**but I keep getting stuck. So I've been doing what I usually do to get my inspiration; listening to music. However when I was listening to Billy Talents **_**White Sparrows, **_**this just started to form in my head. Maybe it's better if take a break from one story. But don't worry it's in the works. **

**Warning: will contain character death and gender bending. **

Most people wouldn't have guessed Roderick to be a sentimental man, but as a nation, he carried with him thousands of years of memories. However he preferred to keep them buried deep inside, never letting the emotions of his past interfere with the present. Yet today as he walked down the familiar narrow street, there was no way for him to repress the wave of memories that he had long since put behind him. Or at least he had thought he had.

As he passed the plain building near the end of the road, he couldn't help but stop and stare. It wasn't that the building itself was anything spectacular. It was of a simple brick construction and looked similar to the others around it. However the Austrian was always intrigued by it. No matter what happened, for the past 2 hundred years, there always seemed to have been a restaurant in that exact location. Not that he minded much. He always loved this place.

The décor inside hadn't changed much in about fifty years or so. It was around that time that he had stopped coming here. So many reflections of the past that left a bitter sweet taste on his tongue that not even the finest food could block. Even now as he waited in the table by the window, he could feel that awful taste creep up the back of his throat.

He should have chosen another table. Why did he have to sit by the window? Perhaps because it was familiar, nothing had changed in over fifty years, not even here. Strange how the whole world seemed to be evolving so quickly everywhere else, yet here time seemed to stop.

He closed his eyes and thought about the last time he had been here, in this exact restaurant, in this exact seat so many decades ago. The smell of the meat and potatoes still drifted though from the kitchen and the light streamed in through the window. He remembered how it used to catch in those pure white strands, the way it reflected off that skin so pale and smooth making it glow in an eerily beautiful kind of way.

His eyes snapped open as Roderick straighten up in his chair frowning. Yes, coming here had been a bad idea. It had only brought back things that he didn't want to light. Just as he thought about getting up and leaving, the waitress came back with his meal. He would just have to wait.

The mid-autumn air blew through deserted streets sending the brightly colored leaves to tumble to the ground. Roderick pulled his jacket closer and wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. With every step he took, his tired legs ached. He released a sigh, thinking of how old he was feeling. He knew that as a country, he didn't age the same way his citizens did, but that didn't stop him from thinking about his sore limbs.

"Aw come on prissy boy. You're not too old to have fun are ya?" The brunette stopped in his tracks and stared a head for a moment before he turned to look around. Even before he checked, he realised that he hadn't actually heard her voice. That would be impossible. He sat down at the bus stop on the corner waiting the next bus and turned to look toward the sky.

"_Come on!" She repeated pulling on the sleeve of his coat. The Austrian did his best to ignore her and pulled his arm back towards himself. _

"_It's not that I'm too old! I just don't think that pneumonia is fun." He replied. His companion looked back at him for a moment before rolling her red tinted eyes. She pushed some damp hair behind her ear revealing a scar on her cheek. _

"_Wow. How far is that stick up your ass?" He gave her a glare before turning back to face the road again. "Have you ever even tried it?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then how could you say you don't like it if you've never tried." Before he had time to reply, she snatched away his umbrella and started running down the street with it. _

"_Hey!" He gave chase to the laughing albino. As she tried to turn the corner, he caught up with her and grabbed his umbrella. She snickered at him. However her laughter soon turned into a fit of coughs. "See I told you."_

"_Oh s-save it- prissy boy!" She managed to say between coughs. Roderick looked at her for a moment before he reached up and unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off his shoulders. He draped it around her causing the woman to turn and stare at him. _

"_You should really dress for the weather Maria." He said holding his umbrella over her to shelter the albino from the rain. _

"_Always have to be the gentleman dontcha?" She said before continuing to walk down the street. He walked alongside her, holding his umbrella above her, not caring as the cold rain fell. _

"Italy's been acting very odd lately." Austria looked up from the honey colored wood of the table as Monika returned with two steaming cups of coffee. He looked up at the worried expression etched on her features.

"How so?" He asked taking the cup. He added a couple of spoonful's of sugar before stirring. She used to tease all the time about that. _"Real men drink coffee black, pansy." _He shook away the memory before returning to the blonde before him.

"Just little things." The blonde nation said before sipping her coffee. "At the last meeting, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Then every time I went to ask him about it, he'd run away."

"Italy running away? That doesn't seem like anything new." He replied. Monika smiled slightly before frowning.

"What was odd was that he tried to ask me something at the break, but he kept stuttering. He said something about dinner I think." She stared down into the depths of her cup, her brow furrowed. She looked back up at him with wide blue eyes. "You don't think he was trying to ask me out, do you?" a deep blush crept up her cheeks.

Roderick stared at her for a moment. He knew that Germany had never had any kind of romantic relationship, mainly because she always put her work and training first. He could clearly see the fear and anxiety in her eyes. That same small spark of emotion that he saw every time he asked when he asked Maria if she could ever fall in love.

He gave the gentle smile to the German. "I'm sure he just misses being around his friends. You three used to be so close, but now the only time you're together is at the meetings. You're making too big a deal of it." He said trying his best to be comforting. Monika smiled back.

"_Ja. _Your right. I'm sure it's nothing." He could tell she wasn't completely convinced, but relived none the less.

**A/N: I have more but I think I'm going to break it up into short chapters. Usually I don't like PrussiaxAustria, but for some reason I love it when its fem!Prussia. Yaoi fans please don't kill me but there's no yaoi pairings. All hetero. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so new chapter up sooner than I expected. I wasn't originally going to have much of the fem!Germany XItaly, but I dunno what originally started as a side story has kind of taken over my mind. The main story is going to be about Austria x fem!Prussia though mostly told through flashbacks.**

"Mister Austria! Open the door! Mister Austria! Mister Austria! Mister Austria!" Roderick lifted his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He had been having a quiet pleasant morning. That is until Italy started knocking on his door. He was hoping that by ignoring the nation then Italy would go away. "There you are!" He jumped when the hyperactive Italians voice came from right behind him.

"Italy what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at the younger man. It was too early to be dealing with someone like Feliciano. Also he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"Mister Austria I need your help." He said grabbing the elders arm.

"When don't you need help?" Roderick said pulling his arm out of the Italians grasp. Feliciano looked at him with large puppy like amber eyes. The Austrian gave a low sigh. "What is it?" He replied in a resigned tone.

"Vee~. Thank you." He said wrapping his arms around the elder nation's torso. "I need you to help me pick out a present for Miss Germany."

"Why on earth would you be getting her a present? It's not her birthday." The small brunet tilted his head and looked at Roderick curiously. "What?"

"Mister Austria how could you forget about Valentine's Day?" Feliciano asked. Roderick looked over at the calendar on the wall. The word Februar was clearly printed across the top in bold black letters. The corners of his mouth turned down in a slight frown. He hadn't celebrated that holiday for years. He always said that it was because the holiday had become too commercialized. But that wasn't the truth.

_"__I don't get it.__"__ Roderick looked up from the bar that he had been resting his head on to look at the woman beside him. _

_"__What?__" He asked staring at the albino through heavy eyelids. She just shrugged and shook her head. _

_"Why the hell are you here? Its Valentine`s day and your sitting in a bar drinking cheap bier. Shouldn't you be home nailing your wife?" She replied lifting her own mug to her mouth and taking a long swig. _

_"So to you, Valentine`s day is just an excuse to have sex?" He replied. _

_"Well ya! Kesesesese." Roderick shook his head at her juvenile behaviour. "Or as Francy Pants would say, `__**spread the l`amour**__` " The brunettes grip on his glass tightened. He would never admit the reason he detested the Frenchman. _

_"If that's the case then why aren't you with that immoral bastard helping him screw half of Europe?" He snapped. _

_"Since when do you care?" Maria snapped back. Her pale eyebrows were furrowed together as she glared at the half drunk nation. "Why the hell are you so interested in my personal life? And for your information, Francis is spending the spending the day with his son, which is rare since that Limey dick stole him. Was zur Hölle gotten into you?" She drained the rest of her drink and stormed out of the bar. Roderick sighed again and laid his head back on the bar. He dug into his pocket and retrieved an envelope. He scowled at the name written across the paper. He crumpled the letter in his hand and tossed it in the fireplace across the bar. _

"Are you sure that you want to do this Italy? Don't you remember what happened last time you gave Monika a present for Valentine's Day? Do you want to be publically humiliated again?" Roderick looked over to the bouncy brunet only to realize that he was no longer at his side. Perhaps bringing up the incident had been the wrong thing to do. "Italy?" the younger nation had stopped only a few feet away, staring ahead with a worried expression that confused the Austrian.

"You don't think she`ll like it?" Feliciano asked biting on his lower lip. Roderick sighed. This whole ordeal had been exasperating, especially because Italy insisted on looking in every store.

"It's not that. I'm just worried that Germany might misinterpret your intentions. Don't you remember that whole disaster of a date? If you do this, it might happen all over again."

"But Mister Austria, that's exactly what I want." Roderick froze and stared at the Italian. His normally bubbly voice was subdued and soft. "I know that it was an accident, and Miss Germany said that she just wanted to be friends. But that one night was the most happy I've ever been for years. And I've been waiting for decades just to have one more chance to feel like that again." For a few moments, neither said anything. The normally spacy Italians serious words made the air feel heavy and thick.

After a minute, Roderick cleared his throat. "Well if that's the case, I think we have a good start. As long as you don't say or do anything stupid." Instantly Feliciano perked up and returned to his usual bouncy self.

He gave the elder nation a salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

Austria sighed as he watched Feliciano pick up yet another item and put it back on the self through the store window. No matter how hard he tried to convince the hyperactive young man, he insisted on going inside. But there was no way that he would ever be caught dead in a place like that.

"Roderick?" he jumped slightly at the familiar voice behind him. He regretted turning around when his gaze met probably the last person he wanted to see him shopping for Valentine's Day gifts. "What are you doing here?" Elizabet said tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Ah nothing." He replied trying to smile. Why was it his ex-wife always made him feel so nervous? Maybe it was the way she always looked so calm and sweetly and like she was about to kill him at the same time. Or the bitter tone that she always took when talking about the divorce. Or just knowing that even though so much time had passed, she still wasn't over him. He could tell by the forlorn looks she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Well you got to be doing something. People don't just come to malls to stand around. And what's in the bags?" He tried to hide the shopping bags filled with the various gifts that Italy had picked out for Germany as well as his family and a couple of friends, but it was too late. She gave him a strange smile that made him feel trapped. "So you're buying gifts? Who ah… who are they for?"

Roderick bit his lip trying to find a way get out of this situation. "Actually their Italy's. I'm just holding them." He replied casting a glance back into the store. He prayed that Feliciano would get back soon. Elizabet's face darkened and her forest green eyes narrowed.

"You're really going to use that excuse again." Her tone was bitter and angry. "Why are you lying to my now Roderick?" Roderick supressed a shudder. So few people saw this side of Hungary. He was trying to think of something, anything, but before he could respond, Italy came bouncing out of the story holding two bags.

"Mister Austria which one do you think…oh ciao Miss Hungary. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I was just leaving." She said gentle smile before turning her back to both of the men and walking away.

"Hmm that was odd. So which one do you think is better?" Roderick blushed a little as he looked over the content of the packages.

"I don't even know why you're buying these stupid things, but I would go with the one on the left. She likes dogs." Feliciano smiled squeezing the oversized stuffed dog.

**A/N: I'm actually surprised at how sappy I'm being. Usually when it comes to love I'm rather cynical. Probably cause of all the sappy music I'm listening to. For some reason, I feel that if Germany was a woman, Italy would probably spoil her with gifts that ultimately she rejects because she doesn't need them. But at least he's trying. Next chapter will probably get more into Austria and Hungary's failed marriage. **

**Please review. **


End file.
